The present invention relates to a piston pump with a pump piston which is supported on an eccentric formed on a shaft, including a pump bearing with a bearing ring and bearing needles which is provided between the eccentric and the pump piston, and including at least one further bearing, in which the shaft rotates.
A pump of this type is disclosed in European patent No. 436 564, for example. A bearing including a brearing ring and single bearing needles is provided between the eccentric and the pump piston. To prevent displacement of the bearing needles and the bearing ring in an axial direction, two collars are provided laterally of the eccentric against which the end surfaces of the needles and the ring will bear.